Rumors Can Hurt
by Ultra Zebraman
Summary: Ed, Edd, n Eddy's friendship are in shambles. The reason is that there is a rumor that they are gay. However, they go on a journey to find out if they are really gay. I'm retiring from fanfiction and going onto fictionpress.
1. Chapter 1

Rumors Hurt

Ep. 1

Story 1: Ed

(Five years after BPS)

Ed, 17, got up and let his moldy, rotten bed. He opened his purple door and got his clothes. A green, smelly jacket, a grease stained red and white shirt, and purple pants. He looked up and had a giant frown fell upon him.

"Another day of school," Ed usually liked going to school to meet with Double D and Eddy but lately a rumor went around. It was a rumor that tore there friendship apart. The rumor was that all the Eds had sex with each other. They didn't like that fact that they were bullied constantly before. Now, they were bullied even more.

Ed walked upstairs trying to avoid his sister, Sarah. She grew up and still looked the same. Ed snuck outside and ran to school. He had to run four miles before arriving to Peach Creek High. There he hid behind a few bushes outside the school.

In the distance, one girl and a boy were talking about something,"I heard that they kiss each other goodnight," a blonde haired girl, Nazz, stated. She had golden hair. Her shirt was orange and small. She wore tight white pants and black shoes,"Then, they hug each other."

"I knew it," said the boy, Kevin. He had an orange cap that read 'Dodgers', his favorite baseball team. He had on a red and blue Polo shirt. His pants were grey and his sneakers were black with a red Nike check on it,"The Eds had to be gay. I just knew it."

Ed could hear them, perfectly. He looked for ways to sneak into school without being caught. He found one there was a fence posted beside the bush. Inside it was a passage to the back of the school. He looked both ways,"Coast is clear," He ran and jumped the fence and snuck. There were trees on both sides of the walkway. He walked and walked and made it to the back door. He opened it and saw Eddy.

There was an awkward silence. This was the first time they met face to face since the rumor.

"Uhm. Hi Eddy."

"Hi Ed," Eddy wore a baseball jersey, instead of a bowling shirt. He had grown his hair out long and it was slick. Over the hair was a baseball cap which said 'Atlanta Braves', his favorite team. He wore cargo pants with red Nikes. He was still short. 5ft. 1in,"Soo... how was your day monobrow.

"The same. So, anyways, I have to get to class."

"Me too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Ed walked to his first period. Math class. He was early as only three people were there. They were Jonny, Plank, and Rolf. They didn't really care if Ed was gay or wasn't. Their appearance were only different in size. Jonny was 5ft. 4in. Rolf was 6ft. 2in.

Ed walked to the back of the class and sat in a desk in a corner.

**End of Ch. 1**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Ed sat down looking down at his desk. He knew it was a matter of time. He looked up and noticed someone walk in. He saw him. A boy with a black skull cap, scarlet shirt, and blue jeans.

"Eddward." Ed whispered. He needed to stay far away from him. His reputation is the worst out of all three Eds. The rumor was stronger because of how effeminate he looked.

Then, he noticed Jimmy walk in. He seemed to be conversing with Double D. Bad. Way Bad. Jimmy was already openly gay. You could tell by how girly his voice his._'Now everyone will think they are goin' out witheach other'_ He knew this wasn't true but _'Could it?' _This raced all over his mind.

The bell rang. The classroom was being filled with many kids. Jimmy said goodbye and walked out to his grade. Eddy came in and instantly saw Ed and Edd,"I hope sockhead doesn't say..."

"Salutations Eddy. I hope that you..."

"SHUTUP!"

"Eddy what do you..."

"I said SHUTUP! Geez leave me alone. I don't like you or your boyfriend."

"What is wrong with you," Edd looked around and saw the classroom look at them. Even the teacher,"Everyone is looking."

"LET THEM LOOK! You know the rumor has gotten outta hand and for our safety we swore off never to speak to each other again. So leave me ALONE. Keep acting gay if you want to I'm not."

Edd was silent,"But I'm not acting." There was an awkward pause. Everyone, including Ed and Eddy, were shocked. Edd walked back to his desk with his head down. The class was still in shock. Rolf and Jonny still didn't care and got to work.

_(Eight Hours Later)_

Edd was walking home ready to be bullied. He was alone. About halfway there he notice someone following him. He turned around and saw the Kankers.

"Hey, you are GAY!" screamed Marie, his 'girlfriend'. She was furious at him. The other two smiled gently,"Let's turn him straight again." They all ran towards him. Edd stood in fear, ready for the worst.

Ed ran out and punched Marie. Lee and May jumped on Ed, but he tossed them like they were nothing.

"Double D you are okay."

"Thank you Ed," He had his hand on Ed's cheek. They stared into each other's eyes. Then, they looked at Marie and Lee. They had their mouths on each other, tongue on tongue. The weird thing was they were awake when this happened. They were kissing each other hard. Marie grabbed Lee's hair and enjoyed it. Vise Versa. May woke up and saw this. In fear, she got up and ran.

"Well Ed, thanks. Want to come to my house." Edd asked. They looked down the street Eddy was standing across the street, signaling Ed not to go to Edd's house.

"Sure." With that Ed and Double D walked away.

**A/N:** _Well thank Cottontop for that Kanker scene. He wanted one so I gave him one. I always listen to my reviewers. That REALLY happened by the way. So Lee and Marie are gay. Same with Jimmy and Edd. Anyways, review._


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 of RCH

**A/N:** Warning there will be blood. Just kidding...or am I? Read to find out.

Ed and Edd had entered the home. I was a normal kinda house. They made their way up the stairs. Once they got to a teal door, Double D turned and looked down.

"Ed... I... I...," He stopped. Then, he noticed that Ed was closer than he thought. Quickly, he planted a kiss on Ed.

"Double D...I'm...I'm not gay."

Edd felt embarrased. Ed turned around and walked away.

"Ed I had a crush on you..." Edd whispered

**Later that day**

Edd and Jimmy were sitting down on a bench talking with each other.

"Well Double D, if you like him then tell him

"It's not that simple. Ed is straight.

"Well, ask him."

"He ran off in a hurry."

"Love is a complicated thing Double D. It's here one moment then it's gone the next."

"Well, I dunno."

"I hope you find THE ONE. If you don't, then life will be a boring time. I have to leave soon."

"Life through the eyes of a sixteen year old."

"Double D...I...don't know what to tell you. Anyways, bye." Jimmy got up and left.

Double D sat there. Alone. Then, the worst thing imaginable happened. Kevin, who now owned a Yamaha motorcycle, drove by.

"Hey, gaytard. You know the rumors about Ed and Eddy are probably not true, but you..you really are. Hey, I hate you. I hate gays. GAYS! GAYS! GAYS!"

"You know you should shutup because you are a latent homosexual." The words hit Double D like bullets, but he hid the pain.

"GAY DORK!" Kevin rode off.

The next several weeks were horrible for Double D. He had been bullied, beaten, etc. Then, it stopped for a bit. The reason was because that Kevin, the most popular student there, got in a motorcycle accident, killing him. After a few days, it came back. Even Eddy started to make fun of him. Ed, however, dissapeared from school for some time. With no friends, Jimmy moved away, Edd had enough.

"Honey, you'll be late for school." Edd's mom, Karen, said as she walked upstairs to her son's room. She knocked on the door a few times. No answer,"Eddward Lennick Henson come out here now," She opened the door to see a horrible sight,"Double D...No! John! John! Eddward's..." Tears flooded her eyes,"Eddward's dead."

In the room, Edd was hanging from a ceiling fan, dead.


	4. Chapter 4

RCH

Ch.4

**A/N:**_** Well these next couple of chapters are gonna switch up the genre to angst for a bit for *sheds a tear* the death of a fine fellow. His spirit will live on...in this story. Anyways, I also MIGHT not get to this story in a long time 'cause now I have to work on Eddy's Demise: A Love Story. So yeah enjoy an Ed's Wildest Nights production of Rumors Can Hurt.**_

The news struck almost everyone in the state about the death of two men that had their whole life ahead of them. Kevin Simpson Johnson and Eddward Lennick Henson. The whole city of Peach Creek was devastated over the loss. However, the news was the most painul to Eddy and Ed. Mostly Eddy.

"Why did I make him kill himself." He stared at the wall of memory in the school. A wall dedicated to people who passed away. A picture of Edd and Kevin were posted on it. Tears poured down his face. He fell to the ground and put his back to the wall. As people passed him, they shed a tear aswell.

"Hey, Eddy," s a familiar voice whispered. Eddy looked up and saw him. Ed.

"Hey," This was the first time they spoke with each other in a long time,"Leave me alone."

"What?"

"Leave me alone!"

"Eddy we're friends."

"No! No! **NO!**"

"Please Edd.."

"Don't say my name Ed." Tears poured everywhere.

"Eddy."

"**I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE.**" Eddy threw a punch and hit Ed hard.

"Eddy." Ed wasn't gonna fight Eddy, but he didn't like punches. Eddy threw another one and Ed was ready. He caught it and punched him as soft as he could. The punch was still strong since Eddy fell to the ground. He got up.

"Ed leave me alone. You GAY! I HATE YOU!" Everyone was watching this go down. Ed was in shock as Eddy ran away. Has their friendship really ended?

He looked at Edd's pictures and remembered why he didn't go to school before the incident. The kiss. He hated that kiss. He punched the wal over and over until his knuckes bled. And after that he punched again. When he was done, there was a giant dent in the wall (he grew weaker and weaker). Then, he walked towards the school door. Sarah tried to stop him.

"Ed...I'm sorry about Double..."

"Shutup," he sreamed,"**It's all you guys' fault he died! HE WOULD STILL BE HERE IF IT WEREN"T FOR YOU GUYS! FIRST,YOU GUYS TAKE OUR FRIENDSHIP! NOW, YOU TAKE A LIFE!"**

Sarah looked back and slowly walked away. Ed turned around and walked the four miles.

Once he was at home, he noticed something. It was posted on his door. A sticky note. It had something written on it.

_'Dear, Ed_

_Well, if you are reading this now, I have passed to the afterlife where I'll be judged by the great man in the sky. My mother probably handed this to you. Well, Ed you were my best friend. Tell Eddy that he is also my best. You helped me get through tough times. Then, you disappeared. I want you to come to my funeral and I want you to write about our misadventures or misEDventures as Eddy would call it. Remember life before high school. I want that life back don't give up yours Ed. I was in a dark place. Well, this maybe the last couple of words I say to you so bye Ed. Bye Ed._

_Sincerely, Eddward Henson'_

Ed cried softly as he entered the house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kevin & Eddward's funeral**

**A/N: **_Hey, I want to say that I was deciding whether to kill Ed or Edd. I had some Pms that asked why Edd? Why not Eddy? Well Eddy plays the biggest role in this story so I had to keep him. But I was deciding whether to kill Ed, Edd, or Jimmy. I chose Edd._

**2 weeks since the incident**

Everyone in the cul-de-sac came to the dual funeral. Heck, even Jimmy came.

"Double D why?" Jimmy asked to Eddward's corpse placed in a coffin. He posted flowers in the coffin before he left. Everyone was dressed in a black suit for the occasion. Ed walked up.

"Hi Edd. I think you were the best person in the world. I know you probably can't here me but..." Tears bursted out. Why did Edd have to die? Why?"Edd you were nice guy and I don't care if your gay, straight, or bi I just want things back to being the same. The last time I saw you... I'm happy for you...Your with Jesus right now looking down at me." Ed laughed sadly,"I never got to say bye to you. You were my best friend." Ed got his stuff ready and left.

"And now we shall begin the ceremony. Dear god," Ed got up and excused himself.

He walked around looking for Eddy. He noticed someone sitting behind a tree crying. He walked over and noticed it was Eddy.

"Hi," Ed greeted first,"How are you.."

"Does it look like I care about that...that gay."

"Eddy look SHUTUP! I have had it with you. All you care about is your little rep. Shutup. Can you shutup? Look Eddy he's not a bad guy. Since when is it bad to be gay." Ed wished he took back those words.

"So you are gay to Ed. Just leave me alone." Eddy got up.

"Eddy I'm not gay."

"Yes you are." Eddy dropped to the ground again,"Don't die early in your life."

"Eddy. I never want to kill myself. Were you thinkin' of..."

"Yeah. I was the one that gave Edd the noose. I killed Double D."

"What?"

"I killed Double D."

"No...Eddy."

"**I KILLED DOUBLE D."**

**A/N**:_What a twist._


	6. Chapter 6

**RCH Ch...uhh I forget**

Ed woke up from his nightmare. He picked up his phone called Eddy.

"Hello." Eddy answered.

"Hey, Eddy is Double D you know..."

"Gay, I dunno, maybe. We got a scam going on here."

Ed, smiling, got up and walked toward the door,"Wait. It was a dream the whole time. It was!" He opened the door and saw nothing but white,"No,no, no!"

Ed woke up. He picked up his phone and called Eddy.

"ED! I TOLD YOU NOT TO-"

"SHUTUP!" Eddy stayed quite,"Listen Edd died and he died because of your selfish...did you kill him?''

"NO! Why would you think I would do something like that?"

"Listen. Meet me today at the Pit at seven a.m."

"Sure."

**7:00 A.M.**

Ed was waiting for Eddy. Then, Eddy came.

"What is it?" He opened up.

"We need to rebuild our friendship."

"Why?"

"Look arund us. What happened? We were gonna stay friends forever. Now, one dumb rumor tore that apart."

"Well, I can't"

"Look," Ed began to cry. He was breaking down,"Please! Stop being a careless jerk."

Eddy looked around,"Meet me at the back of the school at the end of the school day."

Ed looked up.

**The End of the School Day**

Ed was walking around looking around for Eddy. He spotted him and walked towards him.

"Hey, Eddy...Is that meth?"

Eddy looked up,"Yeah."

"Eddy."

"Ed shutup. That's not why I called you here." He walked up to Ed and whispered something in his ears. Ed looked at him.

"You are gay."

"Don't tell anyone. Me and Double D use to..." Ed was shocked. Big time.

**A/N: Sorry for the change in story. It seems kinda random to me now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rumors Can Hurt is oficially over.**

**Yeah, I'm giving up this story.**

**If you want to finish it you could rewrite it and create your own version.**

**I will be keeping my story up for people that still want to read it.**

**Also, ****.com/u/794410/The_Never_Returning_Boomerang**** that is my new account for my ORIGINAL stories. I have one up so if you could review it I would be happy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Goodbye and EENE**

**Alright, let me say I'm going over to for the rest of 2011 and 2012. I don't want to write stories about my favorite cartoon characters anymore. Good bye Ed, Edd, N Eddy. Then, after 2012, I will finish up my stories! Long time for you. Don't worry time moves by way to fast. Anyways, here are some canon endings for my stories.**

**Edman:**

**Jonny kills Ed. Eddy gets shot in the head. Double D dies of his cancer.**

**Final Destination: Eddy's premonition:**

**Jonny and Rolf are the only ones to live**

**The Fall of Peach Creek:**

**Eddy saves Ed from death. However, Edd dies when he saves them.**

**E.D. Noir 2: Eddy's Demise:**

**Eddy gets blown up in a car bomb because he kill Don Giovanni. Ed finds out that the Black Masked Killer was started four-hundred years ago. He finds out that Edd is one so he reloads his gun to go and kill Eddward.**

**Well, this is Ed is Smarter than Double D signing off to say I'll now be on . Bye..Oh I'll return for ozanlol's Kingdom Pokemon and Scary Spikender's Forfeit. I'm sorry for not giving Rumors Can Hurt a good ending. That story gave me writer's , Bye see you in 2013. **


End file.
